User blog:BreeBrie/Happy Jasam Day!
'WARNING! THE FOLLOWING REVIEW IS BASED ON GH'S SEPTEMBER 6, 2012 EPISODE. IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE IT THEN GO HERE. >>>>>>'General Hospital 9/6/12 - YouTube THE FOLLOWING REVIEW IS DEDICATED TO JASAM! I know today isn't the their wedding, first kiss, first time they made love, first baby, first met, or first rain dance anniversary, but that doesn't mean today (September 6, 2012) is not a special Jasam day. Today was the day that everything that was suppose to happen happened! I know many Jizzard fans protested or decided not to watch, but we need GH to stay alive! I know I am one to talk about not watching since I didn't watch GH for the whole summer (not because of Jasam's breakup), but after the train wreck of a Jasam summer the fans need this. Before any Jizzard fans post about it is not what is suppose to happen just think about what Jasam have been through (and Jizzard happens to have not went through). Loss of Baby Lila, Engagement (2004), Jason having his head messed with, Loss of Baby Hope (2005), Finding out Alexis was Sam's mom, Sam being shot, Sam finding out she couldn't have a baby, Jasam's breakup :( , their (not so smart) ONS (2006), them falling apart, him doing something unforgivable which is getting another woman with child (2007), Sam shooting Jason (which I enjoyed at the time), Sam saving Jake (2008), Jasam's awesome makeup! (Thank you Krissy and Michael, 2009), Jasam having to deal with Franco's crazy self, Jason going to jail for Michael, Brenda returning :( (2010), Sam getting blown up, Sam finding out she can get pregnant again :), Jake dying (may he RIP), Engagment, Marriage, Honeymoon, Franco (again!), Sonny, Michael, and Carly yet again (2011), John McBain, Elizabeth (again!), Franco, loss of Robin, Todd Manning, Heather Webber, Baby Boy Morgan (unclear of offical name), breakup, Jason's head (AGAIN! When will it stop???!!!), Jasam divorce :(, and their what if :)! I know I might have left out a few details about the little details, but I don't have alot of time. I also don't have a record (or any care) of Liason's history, so... if you every decided to compare. Their baby names were really cute, Daniel Edward and Emily are so sweet. I know Emily doesn't like Jasam together, but this is her brother's child. And if she still didn't like it than Baby Gal Morgan (not Baby Girl Morgan, rightful name of Lila) could give the name to people who would actually care like Monica, Susan, Carly, Molly, Alexis, or Maxie. Dan and Em, Em and Dan, Daniel and Emily, Emily and Daniel, Danny and Ems, Ems and Danny. The Morgan family is a perfect family, well for GH. I know I am a Jasam fan and I really wasn't a big Jake fan, but it would become a picture perfect family if he (and not Liz) was there. Not saying Jasam would raise him, but I can only imagine. Even though today was a Jasam day I was very happy how other people were incorparted. Spixie! Spixie was amaze today! If only like Jasam, they could happen. Spixie was so sweet and so....... SPIXIE! I had no words when they kissed. I think that most Jasam fans are also Spixie fans (don't know for sure though). Monica was seen more than we saw her last year. It was great to see Epiph again even if she was teaching lamaze class, and the scene was very amusing. The baby shower was perhaps the most cutest one I have ever seen on GH. This was the way things should have happened. Jason being their for the birth of his fifth child (Mike, Lila, Hope, Jake, Baby Morgan) was very adorbs! Sam's dream birth seemed to last longer than the real birth. Thank you whoever is in charge! You made Jasam fans happy and Steve Burton happy! (I think SB said that he liked Jasam together, but I don't know for sure.) It is honest robbery what happened to Jasam, but thanks for giving us the whole episode to smile and cry with a bitter sweet taste (I certainly did). If I may say some of the episodes this week were sloppy with how many they are set up. I felt like there were one to many storylines, but that is my opinion. If I may say so myself, many people were upset with how the whole episode was about Jasam with a splash of Heather. If I remember myself there was an episode last year deicated to a Luke Spencer. His was about achole so why can't Jasam's be about their life? I wanted them to show little Ems wedding, so some Jasahaters need to be glad they stopped on her first birthday. I must admit that I have always wanted them to have a boy named Daniel Edward and a girl named Emily Susan, so it is great (for me) that those are their names. All in all I think it was a wonderful episode. The first ever Jasam Day was awesome. P.S. Jasam Day is most likely not on your calandar. I hear from sources on the ABC discussion board that Jasam Day will actually be Jasam weekend (last being on Monday). This episode was nicely organized set up wise. Hopefully there will be about 3-4 plots per episode which all have something to do with each other. (The amazing) SimplyGH made the wonderful video on Youtube (that I posted a link of above). This episode was (hopefully) dedicated to Jasam, Spixie, and all their fans!!! Livin and Lovin! Happy Jasam Day! Category:Blog posts